


A Somewhat Different Sleepover

by therobo665



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobo665/pseuds/therobo665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has slept over at John's house many times before, but this time was...a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Somewhat Different Sleepover

Your name is John Egbert.

Since you knew what the word meant, you’ve basically been trying to convince yourself that you are, in fact, not gay. No, you were not just looking at that guy’s ass in the middle of the hallway on the way to class, and there is absolutely no way that you just imagined yourself doing rather unspeakable things to the boy who you definitely have never stared at in class. And yet, despite all that, here you are, lying next to your best friend in the entire world. In bed. Minus a few crucial pieces of clothing.

You gulp, feeling your face practically light up beet-red, burning as you realize again where you are. In bed. With Dave Strider. The Dave Strider who you have been friends with for as long as you can remember, who always watched your shitty movies with you after school no matter how awful they were (yes, even you can admit that they’re pretty damn terrible). He stirs next to you, turning over on his side and facing you, eyes still squeezed shut in deep sleep. You try and make your breaths softer so as to not wake him, his chest slowly rising and falling under the covers wrapped around both of your bodies. You zone out for a second, thinking about how all of this happened.

You had invited him over for what must have been your billionth movie night together, expecting to watch a film or two with him while eating some delicious popcorn and listening to him make fun of every single one of the characters, no matter if they were good or bad. And in all fairness, you did get to do that. Then, as you were lying in bed, waiting to fall asleep in the pitch blackness, you heard Dave mumbling in his sleep.

“… John… no dumbass, we can’t do that right n… well fine, if you insist…”

“… Dave?”

You heard a slight pause as Dave instantly stopped talking.

“… John?”

“Were you um…saying something, just now?”

“Did I? I don’t know man, you must’ve been hearing things. I think it’s all those cookies your dad bakes for you getting to your brain, you know you really need to start laying off   
that sh…”

“You know that I know what you’re doing, right?”

“… god damn it Egbert.”

“Pull yourself together coolkid, it’s not like you were lusting after me in your dreams.” you say, half confident in your ability to handle the situation with a casual joke and half nervous as fuck to hear the answer to your indirect question.

“…”

“Dave? C’mon man, answer meee!”

“John?”

His voice came out soft and mumbling, almost weak, surprising you.

“Hmm?”

“Can I… get in bed with you?”

Your face promptly decided to hog all the blood in your body and you blushed…hard. Hearing this didn’t just make you embarrassed…it almost made you happy!? No, you’re not gay. There is absolutely. no. way.

“If…if you want to then… yes” 

In the blink of an eye you could feel Dave pressing up against you, his weight overtaking yours as his semi-muscular arms wrapped themselves around you. You blushed even harder, if that were possible, and squeaked as you felt his head press against your chest.

“Bro do you have any idea how hard it was not to do this a thousand sleepovers before this one?” you hear his voice, muffled greatly by the soft fabric of your sweatshirt. Honestly, the fact that you hadn’t had a heart attack by this point was surprising you.

Dave continued to talk through your clothing and you were surprised to hear just how emotional he sounded – This was the boy who refused to smile 99% of the time so as I to constantly maintain his “Coolkid” demeanor.

“You’re a tricky thing Egbert. You own more shitty movies than I think probably anyone else alive on this planet, you have a very unhealthy obsession with Nicholas Cage, you’re a massive fucking dork, and you are the most clueless person I know. There’s a reason I ask to sleep over at your house so much, genius. I’ve been in love with you for years now and I don’t think you’ve even noticed once, so I guess I had to take matters into my own hands as usual but… even if you don’t feel the same way I still really would like to be friends with you, even if it isn’t right away or even if it isn’t quite the same now that you…”

His voice faded into silence, having gotten faster and faster as his words became more and more hectic and disorganized. You could feel him shaking slightly next to you, his heart hammering against his ribcage. You gulped, your own heart beating faster and faster, and then, without quite knowing what you were doing, your arms tightened around Dave’s waist.

“I love you too.”

You swear you could feel his heart stop, for just a second.

“What?”

“I don’t know why I never realized it before now I… think I always have but I just… never let myself see it before I… I’m s…”

And then, as you stuttered, fumbling over your words and attempting to apologize (even though you weren’t quite sure why), he kissed you. He kissed you.   
His lips were surprisingly soft on yours – you always assumed they would be rough and strong. Not that you had ever thought about that before. Okay, maybe once or twice.

The events following that kiss were…graphic. You’re embarrassed even thinking about them now. Needless to say, they ended with both of you in only your boxers. And, to restate. In bed with each other.   
When you come back into focus, you realize that Dave is awake. His bright crimson eyes are looking right into yours, flitting around, as if trying to figure out what you’re thinking about. You blush, realizing fully for the first time just how attractive those eyes are.

“Good morning!”

Dave bumps his nose against yours, making you blush even more as he smirks, satisfied that he’s won.

“Mornin’”

You smile, glad that he’s not regretting anything that happened. Not as if you really thought he would. You stare into each other’s eyes, until your Dad’s voice coming from downstairs makes you both jump.

“Come on boys, I’m making pancakes down here! You have ten minutes to get your asses down here before I eat them all myself!”

You grin, knowing Dave loves your Dad’s cooking just as much as you do. Practically leaping out of bed, you grab your sweatshirt. At least, you thought it was your sweatshirt. You realize too late that it’s actually Dave’s, bright red with an image of a gear on the front. You hear him chuckle, getting out of bed behind you and pulling on your own blue sweatshirt before you can even begin to protest. You both pull on your jeans, but Dave finishes first, waiting next to you. Once you finish, you look up at him.

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?”

Before you even realize what you’re doing, before your still shell-shocked brain has a chance to question what the rest of your body has decided to do, you’re kissing him, your hands on his face, feeling those soft lips that you already know you love pressing against yours. Dave recovers quickly, his look of surprise changing into one of contentment as his hands slip into his pockets and his eyes close. After what seems like hours, you finally break the kiss. Dave breathes, his mouth partially open as he walks out of your room in a daze. You just about skip out after him, grinning. 

You’ll figure out a way to explain to your dad why you’re wearing each other’s clothes later.


End file.
